sdgofandomcom-20200215-history
Scenario Mission 6 - Gundam Meisters
Quest Rewards: * Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Chronicle Quest 1: Gundam Meisters (Normal): 1000 Points Mission Rewards: * Tieren High Mobility Type (Any Difficulty) * Union Flag (Graham Aker Custom) Coupon (Expert Only) * Union Flag (Graham Aker Custom) Blueprint (Expert Only) Suggested Units: * GuAIZ (Repair) * Apsalus II * Neue Ziel * Tallgeese III * Freedom Gundam (Preferably Freedom Gundam (METEOR)) * Gundam F91 * Gundam Heavyarms Custom (EW) * Victory 2 Buster Gundam * Infinite Justice Gundam * Methuss/Replaceable with any other healer.(I suggest Rising Gundam (Repair Kit)) Chronicle Quest Units: * 0 Gundam * Gundam Astraea * Gundam Astraea Type-F Suggested Items: * Dummies * Cyclops Explanation: * There are a few ways to do this mission, but here I'll cover one more common setup used by Koreans and another commonly used by the community. * One method KR players use that do not require the use of Dummy items typically uses a GuAIZ, Apsalus II, Heavyarms Custom, and Neue Ziel setup. Throughout the game, the healer has to keep an eye on everyone's HP and make sure they don't die to the best of their ability. During Phase 1, Neue Ziel will charge forward and grab the attention of the Tierens while meleeing as many of them to try and keep Exia alive. Phase 2, try to kill everything as fast as you can. If you can keep Dynames alive, that's a great reload buff for your team. Phase 3, everyone will circle around to the left till they reach the other side. It isn't necessary to keep Kyrios alive, but doing so doesn't take too much effort. Phase 4, Neue Ziel and Heavyarms Custom will charge the boat and kill everything as fast as they can. Phase 5, Neue Ziel will attack all the Flags and keep the attention on itself. The others will be concentrating fire on the Flags one by one while this is happening. Do not beam special Graham, as he is not stunned by it. This method tends to fall apart if the Neue Ziel or GuAIZ die early, so be sure to watch your team's health and act accordingly. * The method typically employed by the community uses everything on the list aside from the GuAIZ and has a bit of flexibility as long as the unit used is durable and and has a strong long-ranged game. Apsalus II is a typical must for this method. During Phase 1, move forward and attack the Tierens before Exia dies. Units with beam specials are free to use it during this phase. Rock type units will want to grab the aggro of as many enemies as possible and circle the perimeter of the map while the others handle the rest. After this phase, V2 Buster will want to purge. During Phase 2, spam beams and try to kill everything before Dynames dies, as his reload buff is a great thing to have for this method. During Phase 3, F91 and any rocks will want to charge across the base to the other side and make sure Kyrios doesn't die while everyone else circles around to the left. During Phase 4, kill the Rock type Tierens first and then proceed to attack the Tierens on the boat from long range while evading incoming fire. During Phase 5, you will be throwing out Dummies high in the air (Double Jump typically suffices) and refreshing the Dummy as it expires. Do not melee or beam special Graham since its a waste of time, just spam everything you have at him till he dies. This method may be difficult for less skilled players, so mileage may vary.